Auricular therapy is based on the concept that nerves in the external ear connect to parts of the brain which have reflex connections to the body. According to auricular therapy, each area of the ear is related to a different anatomical portion of the body. A large number of sites on the ear have been identified which exhibit changes in tenderness and altered blood circulation in response to the presence of disease, injury or other problems in corresponding parts of the body. Auricular therapy has been utilized to treat conditions in distant parts of the body by stimulating the particular point(s) on the ear corresponding to the injured or diseased body part using acupuncture, massage or electric pulses. The most common health conditions treated by auricular therapy including the control of chronic pain, detoxification from addictions, relief from nausea, high blood pressure, arthritis, asthma, indigestion, migraines, urinary problems and nervous disorders. Clinical studies on humans have shown that stimulation of auricular points on the ear appear to cause the systemic release of endogenous morphine or “endorphins” which are particularly effective in the control of chronic pain.